Dragon and Phoenix
by Kim Mika
Summary: Dragon and Phoenix, dua pangeran dari Negeri Fotiá yang sebenarnya saling mencintai. Kris/Chanyeol, KrisYeol.


Negeri Fotiá—atau berjuluk juga—sarang api. Salah satu dari antaranya kerajaan-kerajaan terbesar di Potéland. Negeri yang makmur dan terkenal atas kepercayaan rakyatnya mengenai mitos-mitos yang mengiringi kejadian negeri itu sendiri. Negeri ini disebut-sebut sebagai negeri di mana asal mula api ada. Pemimpin mereka, berjuluk '_vasiliás_'. Vasiliás yang menjabat sekarang adalah jenderal perang pemberani yang sangat bijaksana. Ia menikah dengan seorang gadis biasa, Lady Triantáfyllo dan dikaruniai dua orang pangeran tampan—

—dan tinggi, seperti tiang listrik.

Sebut saja Pangeran Dragon dan Pangeran Phoenix.

* * *

**.: Dragon ****and Phoenix :.**

**Wu Yifan | Park Chanyeol**

**Story by Kim Mika**

* * *

**EXO belongs to SM Entertaiment**

**.**

**Warning: Boys Love/Shounen-ai, Incest/BrotherlyLove, Typo, OOC.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

* * *

Negeri Fotiá dikelilingi oleh bukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Salah satu di antaranya adalah Bukit Anatolí yang menghadap ke barat dan sedikit jauh keberadaannya dari istana sebagai pusat negeri. Di kaki bukitnya, terdapat jalan setapak dari kerikil yang bisa langsung mengarahkan penduduk menuju puncak bukit.

"Wah! Kita tepat waktu!" seru Phoenix. Seharusnya, ini adalah jadwalnya bersama putra mahkota untuk berlatih kemampuan api mereka, tapi kedua pangeran itu malah terlihat berjalan di jalan setapak bukit dengan sembunyi-bunyi dan bergandengan tangan—atau sebenarnya hanya Phoenix yang menarik-narik tangan putra mahkota—kakaknya.

"Kau—!" desis Dragon, sang putra mahkota. "Vasiliás bisa membunuh kita!"

"Itu tidak mungkin," Phoenix masih menuntun Dragon menuju ke suatu tempat. "Lagi pula, jangan berlagak 'anak teladan' terus, itu sangat membosankan," komentarnya.

Dragon berhenti berjalan, membuat sang adik ikut berhenti dan berbalik—menatap kakaknya, heran. "Aku pulang saja, kita terlambat untuk latihan. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tanggung jawabku," katanya.

Phoenix mengembungkan pipinya dan membulatkan matanya—imut. "Ayolah kakak ... sekali sajaaa, ya?" katanya, dengan nada dibuat semanis mungkin.

Sang putra mahkota menelan air ludahnya sendiri. Ia tidak sanggup melawan keinginan Phoenix kalau sudah seperti ini, terutama setelah ia memanggilnya 'kakak' dengan cara seperti itu. Ia menghela napas sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah," katanya.

Phoenix berseru riang, ia menggandeng tangan kakaknya dan memacu langkahnya menjadi berlari. Mau tidak mau Dragon ikut mempercepat langkahnya, mengikuti sang adik.

Tidak terlalu lama, mereka berdua sampai di puncak bukit. Seperti yang dijelaskan tadi, bukit ini menghadap ke arah barat sehingga pemandangan matahari terbenam akan terlihat sangat indah dari sini. Phoenix mengajak kakaknya duduk di bawah pohon besar di dekat sana.

"Di sini pemandangannya indah 'kan, Kris?" Phoenix berujar, sang kakak agak terkejut. Mereka sebenarnya dilarang menggunakan nama aslinya saat berada di luar istana, tapi karena mereka hanya berdua saja di sini, ia pikir tidak apa-apa.

Mari kita mulai memanggil mereka dengan nama aslinya, Kris dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap ke arah barat—matahari akan terbenam sebentar lagi—dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"Iya, indah," gumam Kris, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengukuti arah pandang adiknya. Ia justru memandang wajah sang adik dengan—_yeah_, entahlah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Ini belum seberapa," timpal Chanyeol. "Saat matahari terbenam nanti, pemandangannya akan terasa lebih indah!" serunya, bersemangat.

Kris akhirnya mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol. Di hadapan mereka, terhampar perkampungan penduduk yang rapi dan berjarak, juga terdapat banyak kebun dan ladang yang tersinari matahari sore. Chanyeol benar, Kris tidak menyesal ia membolos latihan hari ini.

Mataharinya membuat semuanya tampak sangat indah. Matahari sebenarnya juga merupakan kebanggaan Negeri Fotiá sebagai sarang api. Matahari adalah sumber energi dari api yang sangat besar dan indah.

Angin yang mengalun lembut dan hangat membuat suasana menjadi nyaman. Di tambah lagi dengan aroma lavender yang menguar dari sekitar sana.

Chanyeol menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam, "Di sini enak ya, Kr—"

'_Pluk._'

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut. Sesuatu yang tidak ringan tiba-tiba menimpa bahunya. Ia meliriknya hanya untuk memastikan, tapi memang benar. Kris sudah terlelap sembari bersandar di bahunya. Chanyeol tersenyum sembari mengusap surai sang kakak yang agak pirang.

Kris adalah seorang putra mahkota, kelak dia yang akan menjadi pengganti ayah mereka dan memimpin sendiri Negeri Fotiá. Kenyataan itu membuat Chanyeol tidak berani mengganggu tidurnya saat ini meskipun ia tahu Kris tidak akan marah padanya. Porsi latihan dan belajar Kris dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari Chanyeol setiap harinya. Terkadang Chanyeol pikir inilah yang bisa disebut ketidak adilan. Ia sering bertanya apakah Kris baik-baik saja atau tidak, tapi kemudian Kris tersenyum seolah berkata bahwa ini semua adalah kewajibannya.

Kris selalu berwajah tegas dan serius, seakan menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak pernah main-main untuk menjadi vasiliás kelak. Tidak seperti Chanyeol yang sering mengeluh saat latihan, Kris tidak pernah mengeluh sedikitpun. Memang tidak terlihat, tapi Chanyeol tahu bahwa kakaknya sebenarnya—tentu saja—lelah.

Ia tersenyum maklum ketika deru napas halus terdengar dari Kris, ia tertidur nyenyak. Chanyeol memindahkan posisi tidur sang kakak sehingga tidur telentang di rumput—berbantalkan pangkuannya.

Pangeran muda itu memandangi wajah sang kakak. Rona merah bersemu pada kedua belah pipinya. Wajahnya benar-benar damai. Benar, ia berbohong kalau bilang ia tidak menyukai—atau mencintai?—Kris. Kris yang dewasa dan tidak pernah mengeluh itu benar-benar memesona. Oke, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang tampan. Chanyeol terkadang heran bagaimana ia tidak mirip dengan kakaknya sama sekali. Jika Kris adalah si putra mahkota tampan, Chanyeol hanya si idiot yang hobi tersenyum.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. Ia sering sekali mengganggu sang kakak di tengah kesibukannya, hanya agar ia mendapatkan perhatian. Chanyeol tidak peduli jika perasaan terlarangnya pada sang kakak tidak dibalas, ia hanya ingin agar Kris mau terus bersamanya dan memerhatikannya selayaknya seorang kakak.

Kenyataannya, ia tidak bisa egois. Kelak, Kris akan menikahi seorang permaisuri cantik dan memimpin negeri ini dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Ia akan sangat sibuk dan tidak bisa menemani Chanyeol lagi—seperti sekarang.

Chanyeol menghela napas berat. Ia jadi memikirkan sesuatu.

'_Tapi, bolehkah aku bertindak egois untuk saat ini saja?_'

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, mendekati wajah tidur Kris. Ia mengecup bibirnya sebentar, menyalurkan perasaan terdalamnya saat itu juga. Ia segera melepas kecupannya, takut-takut Kris terganggu dalam tidurnya. Ia tersenyum lembut ketika disadarinya Kris tidak bergerak sama sekali, masih pada posisi sebelumnya. Ia mengelus kembali surai sang kakak, "Aku mencintaimu, Kris," katanya pelan.

Chanyeol mulai waspada, takut-takut Kris terbangun pada saat itu seperti adegan-adegan di teather kota yang ia saksikan bersama ibunya beberapa minggu lalu.

—Tapi tidak. Kris masih tidur dengan nyenyak.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas lega, ia lekas kembali menatap ke hamparan pemandangan indah di hadapannya.

"Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terpekik kaget ketika ia sadar bahwa Kris tiba-tiba terbangun. Gerakan tiba-tibanya membuat kepala sang kakak yang tadinya ada di pangkuannya jatuh menimpa tanah berumput.

Kris memegangi kepalanya yang sakit sembari meringgis. Chanyeol cepat-cepat berdiri dengan lutut sembari membungkuk-bungkuk dengan panik, "Maaf, maaf! Aku benar-benar kaget," katanya.

Kris melirik Chanyeol. Adiknya itu malah menundukkan wajahnya, takut. Ia kemudian tertawa keras melihat reaksi sang adik yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan langka.

"Yaakk! Beraninya kau menertawaiku!" pekik Chanyeol, sebal—tapi rona merah di pipinya membuat Kris tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Haha—! Maafkan aku ... haha—habisnya kamu, Chanyeol itu ... haaha!" balas Kris, tidak jelas.

Chanyeol yang ngambek pun menghadapkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kris sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sebenarnya, ia tidak benar-benar marah. Sejujurnya ia senang melihat Kris tertawa seringan itu. Ia hanya ingin main-main sedikit.

Kris berhenti tertawa dan mengelap setetes air mata yang turun karena tawanya tadi. "Oke, oke, maafkan aku, ya?" katanya, sembari menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol.

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol, dingin. Rupanya dia ingin jual mahal.

"Ayolah ..." bujuk Kris.

"Ti-dak!" Chanyeol mengulanginya dengan tekanan di setiap suku kata.

Kris terdiam, tapi ia sebenarnya tersenyum sembari memandangi punggung Chanyeol di hadapannya. Sebenarnya, kehidupannya sebagai putra mahkota akan sangat membosankan—kalau saja tidak ada Chanyeol di kehidupannya. Adiknya ini yang membuatnya tetap berjuang dan terus berlatih meskipun sebenarnya ia lelah dengan semua program kerajaan dan segala tek-tek-bengeknya. Kadang kala, ketika ia jenuh, Chanyeol akan datang dan mengganggunya—bukannya membuatnya merasa kesal, jujur Kris benar-benar terhibur.

Kris menyukai segala hal yang ada pada diri Chanyeol. Wajahnya yang bisa jadi sangat manis, senyum bodohnya, kulit putih halusnya, trik-trik jahilnya, tawanya—_yeah_, semuanya.

"Chanyeol ..." gumam Kris lagi.

Chanyeol menggeleng kuat, "Tidak. Kau tidak termaafkan."

"Huh?" Kris berujar dengan nada mengejek. "Jadi kau tidak mau memaafkan aku? Padahal aku sudah memaafkanmu karena mencuri ciuman pertamaku selagi tidur tadi."

Eh?

"HEE—?!" Chanyeol berbalik, ia mendapati Kris dengan wajah datarnya. "Ka-kamu ta-tadi ..."

Kris berjalan mendekat pada sang adik, ia mengacak pelan rambutnya, "Benar, dan sudah aku bilang—aku memaafkanmu 'kan?" katanya.

Chanyeol menunduk malu, bukan karena Kris menyentuh puncak kepalanya—tapi kenyataannya, jika Kris sudah tersadar ketika ia menciumnya, berarti kemungkinan besar Kris mendengar pernyataan cintanya, 'kan?

"Owah! Kris, lihat!" Tapi, semua pikirannya kandas ketika momen yang dinantikan akhirnya terjadi. Matahari terbenam dari atas bukit, benar-benar memesona.

Chanyeol duduk kembali, diikuti oleh Kris. Matahari terbenam dari tempat ini memang sangat indah—bukan main. Kris sampai yakin pikirannya melayang dan kedua matanya terus terfokus pada objek pandangnya saat ini.

Momen indah itu berlangsung selama sekian detik saja. Langit berubah gelap seketika, bersamaan dengan kembalinya kesadaran dua pangeran kerajaan terebut.

"Kris, kau menggenggam tanganku," celetukan asal Chanyeol membuat Kris menghadap cepat ke asal suara.

"A-apa?" Kris tiba-tiba salah tingkah—Chanyeol bersumpah ia menahan tawanya saat itu. "Oh ... kenapa? Kamu tidak suka?" Kris kembali pada dirinya yang tenang, ia tidak melepaskan genggamannya.

"Tidak, aku suka kok," balasnya. Chanyeol mengubah dua tangan yang saling menggenggam itu menjadi jari-jarinya yang saling bertautan. Ia tersenyum senang dalam hati.

"Chanyeol," gumam Kris, tiba-tiba.

"Ya?" balasnya.

"Sebentar lagi aku harus menikah, kata vasiliás," katanya.

"Lalu?" sebenarnya, Chanyeol tidak suka dengan arah pembicaraannya.

"Katanya aku akan dijodohkan seorang putri kerajaan lain," balasnya.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, sebenarnya ia berusaha mengatur nada suaranya agar terdengar biasa, "Oh," gumamnya. "Aku hanya bisa berharap semoga kakakku bahagia," katanya.

"Kau tidak mencoba mencegah vasiliás melakukan itu? Chanyeol yang aku kenal selalu nekat," jawab Kris.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya, meskipun dalam hati Chanyeol pikir ide itu boleh juga dicoba. Tapi sekali lagi, ia tidak boleh egois. "Lagi pula, aku tidak punya hak untuk melakukan itu," lanjutnya.

"Tidak punya hak, ya ..." Kris bergumam tidak jelas, sebelum akhirnya ia memposisikan dirinya menghadap Chanyeol. Kris mengangkat dagu Chanyeol agar kedua matanya menatap lurus padanya, "Bagaimana kalau aku bilang begini—aku _juga_ mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

Kedua mata sang Phoenix melebar mendengar pernyataan Kris. Kedua sisi pipinya tiba-tiba terasa panas. Ternyata benar, Kris mendengar pernyataannya. Tapi, dia benar-benar memiliki perasaan yang sama? Apa ini mimpi? Tidak perlu mencubit diri sendiri pun ia tentu tahu ini bukan mimpi.

Kris tidak menunggu Chanyeol membalas. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, dan mengecup bibir adiknya itu beberapa lama.

Balas dendam?

Mungkin saja.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Sedikit Tambahan~**

Vasiliás sedang mondar-mandir di hadapan kedua anaknya—Pangeran Dragon dan Phoenix yang tertangkap basah membolos bersama dalam latihan

Ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu memikirkan kesalahan yang mereka buat. Untuk Dragon, ia memang anak yang sangat teladan, tapi sesekali ia boleh libur kalau dia mau—sebenarnya. Untuk sang adik, Phoenix, ia memang sering membolos. Vasiliás sudah capek memarahinya karena pangeran muda itu memang bandel sekali.

Pangeran Dragon adalah cerminan sang istri, Lady Triantáfyllo yang sangat tenang dan serius. Sementara Pangeran Phoenix adalah cerminan sang Vasiliás sendiri, suka mengganggu orang lain dan bermain-main. Ya, itu benar. Tapi setidaknya sifat bercanda milik Vasiliás sudah agak berkurang sejak ia memegang kekuasaan kerajaan.

"Pangeran Dragon," gumam sang Vasiliás. Ia menatap mata sang anak dengan sedikit tajam, "Aku menyuruhmu mencari calon ratumu ketika kau menggantikanmu nanti. Ternyata kau malah bermain-main dengan adikmu yang bodoh itu."

Pangeran Phoenix cemberut seketika. Sebenarnya Dragon sedang menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi lucu sang adik.

"Dengar ya," Vasiliás kembali berucap kepada putra mahkota. "Kau harus sudah mendapatkan calon istrimu paling lambat akhir musim ini," katanya.

"Kalau dia tidak dapat?" tanya Phoenix dengan penasaran, matanya membulat. Lagi-lagi Dragon mengeraskan rahangnya karena menahan tawa dengan keras.

Vasiliás menatap pangeran muda dengan tatapan, '_apaan-lo-ikut-campur_'. Tapi kemudian ia menjawab, "Kalau kau tidak dapat ..."

Dragon terdiam dengan wajah santainya. Tapi sebenarnya jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Ia memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin diucapkan sang ayahanda.

"Kalau kau tidak dapat ..." Vasiliás kembali mengulang kalimatnya, kali ini dengan nada suara super misterius dan berbahaya. Sang putra mahkota berkomat-kamit dalam hati—memanjatkan do'a.

Dalam pikirannya, Vasiliás sendiri sedang mencari jawaban yang bisa sangat menakuti putra mahkota agar ia segera mengikuti perintahnya—mencari istri. Itu tidaklah mudah mengingat Dragon bahkan bisa sama sekali tidak takut pada kematiannya.

Karena itu, Vasiliás akhirnya menjawab—

"Kalau kau tidak dapat, aku terpaksa menikahkanmu dengan si bodoh ini!"

—katanya, sembari menunjuk hidung Pangeran Phoenix dengan telunjuknya yang berhias cincin mewah kerajaan.

Dua pasang mata milik dua pangeran kerajaan berjuluk sarang api itu pun melebar sempurna. Dalam hati bersorak penuh bahagia.

Dragon dan Phoenix saling menggenggam tangan satu dengan lainnya, "Boleh! Dinikahkan sekarang juga BOLEH!" ujar mereka, bersamaan.

Sontak Vasiliás dan sang istri pingsan seketika.

* * *

**Oke, ini END beneran.**

* * *

**Catatan Kaki~**

Hallo, temen-temen semua~! Mika balik lagi bawa KrisYeol hehe^^

Saya pengen bikin tentang kerajaan setelah baca fakta KrisYeol: Lambang mereka di MV MAMA itu berkaitan, Dragon itu maksudnya raja sedangkan Phoenix adalah ratunya.—nggak terlalu ngerti, tapi keren juga :D Tapi akhirnya malah dua-duanya dijadikan pangeran... *plak*

Huwaaa~! xD *nutupmuka/malu* saya seneng banget dapet respon baik untuk fanfic pertama saya, 'Refrain'. Mungkin saya bakal banyak bikin fic-fic ringan semacam itu, hehe~ :)

_**Special Thanks for:**_

**alcici349****, ****Daevict024****, ****TaoHyun Addict****, Kim Chan Min, ****TikaClouds2124****, AYUnhomin, ****evilfish1503****, ****kayifan28****, ****widyasari. rachmawati****, ****augustus andrea****, ****eminonyx09, Reina, ****wirna****, ****Tan Hancul, ****kimtams****, ****oshzt****, and 454**

_**Yang udah review fic pertama saya. Mika sampaikan makasih sebanyak-banyaknya sudah men-support author baru seperti Mika hehe ^^**_

Sekian catatan dari saya~^^

Terakhir,

_Review Please? Kamsahamnida :D_


End file.
